The Prince and Peasent
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full summary inside. Rated T for safety. Warning: Slash! Don't like, don't read simple as that.
1. The prince of Neo Quantico

**A/N: HI PEOPLE! And my wonderfully awesome other readers! How goes it? Yep new multi chapter! This was inspired by Aladdin one of my favorite Disney movies. And yes this is a slash fic. Don't like kindly leave and read something else. There's no need to be an asshole and complain that the story sucks and blah blah blah. If you don't like it don't read it simple as that. To those who love slash and/or don't mind it then welcome! Now since I have other stories to attend to your patience is greatly appreciated. Now without further ado let's get going!**

**A/N 2: I know the profile says Spencer's 15. But I decided to change it to 21.**

**Summary: Spencer Reid a prince must marry a princess by his 21st birthday which is 3 days away. But he doesn't like any of the princesses nor the idea of being forced to marry. So he sneaks out and meets a peasent boy named Derek Morgan and the two fall in love. But of course evil lurkes around every corner. Will the evil Tobias keep them apart and rule the kingdom or will love prevail and Spencer can marry his true love? **

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you by speel chek.**

**The Prince of Neo-Quantico.**

A tall dark looking figure wandered into an abandoned looking house. Tobias removed his hood and looked around.

"Who goes there? Speak and be heard mortal." A voice called to him.

"It is Tobias." He said.

"Tobias. I see a horrible fate coming to you. But it is what you deserve after all. Now evil soul. Be gone! I do not serve your kind!" The voice said.

"One you shall enchantress! I swear it." Tobias said leaving. "Then once I have you, I'll rule Neo-Quantico!"

The Market Place was all a hustle and bustle the next morning. Derek Morgan and his pal Aaron Hotchner were out and about trying to find something for breakfast. Spotting delisious freah fruit they nodded to each other and set their plan in motion. Aaron distracted the vendor while Derek stole two apples.

"Hey! Give those back theives!" The vendor shouted.

The guards chased after the two boys. They managed to evade them and find a nice spot to eat. They noticed a huge crowd heading to the castle gates. The boys moved to get a closer look. Since they were on the roof they had a good view.

"Another suitress for the prince." Aaron said.

"Poor boy. Why can't they just leave him alone?" Derek said. He had a small crush on the prince.

"I don't know. But if I were being forced to marry I'd run away." Aaron said.

Ten minutes later Princess Ashley Seaver came out with her dress all torn and ruffled. The two boys laughed.

"Wonder what the prince did this time?" Aaron laughed.

"I don't know but that's funny!" Derek laughed.

"YOU RUFFIANS! YOU'LL PAY FOR LAUGHING AT ME!" She shouted.

"YEAH? WE'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!" They both said.

Princess Ashley huffed and got into her carriage and was off.

"Come on Bro let's go." Derek said.

Aaron nodded and followed Derek.

Castle Gardens.

The prince of Neo-Quantico was sitting on the ledge of the fountain gazing into the water thinking about his mother Diana and step-mother JJ.

Diana died from a high fever when Spencer was about 3 and JJ was an enchantress who died after using black magic to protect Spencer when he was about 5.

With both mothers gone. Emily one of the guards raised Spencer like he was her own. Spencer and Emily grew close in mother-son relationship since JJ's passing

"Spencer!" A booming voice called to him.

King David Rossi or Spencer's father came to confront.

"Good morning father." He said sheepishly.

"Spencer. How many times must we go through this? You have to marry a-" He was cut off.

"Princess by my 21st birthday which is three days from now. I know father. But I don't want to get married. Not by force. But for love." Spencer said.

"Spencer. You know the law. Plus I'm getting old and won't be around forever. I just want to be sure you're taken care of." Rossi said.

Spencer sighed. "The law is wrong you know."

"Spencer enough! You will be married! End of discussion." Rossi yelled and stormed off.

Artemis, Spencer's grey and white wolf came up and nuzzled Spencer. Spencer sniffled and sighed again.

"Oh Artemis. I know the law is wrong. I don't want to be the king if I'm being force to marry. I'm going to run away. Tonight. I don't want to be the prince anymore." Spencer said.

"Oh. But you make an excellent prince." Emily said.

Spencer turned to his surrogate mother.

"But Emily." He started to say.

"Spencer. I know you don't want to marry unless it's for love. How about this. I let you sneak out and you find your true love. Then come and tell your father to change the law and marry your lover." She said.

Spencers eyes lit up. "You'd do that for me?"

"Of course. I must guide and help my surrogate son don't I?" She asked.

Spencer hugged her and she smiled and hugged back.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"You're welcome." She said.

Later that night when the castle was asleep. Spencer and Artemis made their way to the caslte gates.

Emily was there waiting. She opened the gate and handed a small bag of money.

"Just in case. Be careful out there ok?" She whispered.

"Ok. Thank you Emily. I'll see you soon." He whispered hugging her one last time. "Come on Artemis."

Once Spencer disappeared into the night she closed the gate and headed back in. Unaware that Tobias was watching.

**Ohs nos! Well this is the end of the first chapter! See ya in the second!**

**Until next time! If anyone asks last you looked everyone looked pretty much alive.**


	2. Outside the walls

**A/N: Good morning my loverlies! It's raining, it's pouring, Reid is snoring?! Huh. He usually works late. Unless Morgan knocked him out. Lol. It's gloomy rainy day here in Akron. But I like the rain, it's quite calming. Anywho my doves, when we last saw our hero Emily let him outside the castle wall. Now let's see how he's doing! **

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you by an UnSub.**

**Outside the walls.**

Early the next morning Spencer ventured from his sleeping place and headed into the market place. He looked around in awe as he ventured further and further in to town.

Derek and Aaron were up early to beat the crowd and the vendors to the stands. The managed to get away with bread and some fruit.

"Good thing we got up early." Aaron taking a bite out of the apple.

"The early the fresher. Besides the vendors should know not to leave their stand even for minute." Derek munching on the bread.

Spencer walked along and saw different people and different vendors selling different things. Some sold jewlery, fruit, meat, all kinds of things. Spencer still had money that Emily gave him. But he didn't want to spend it. He only spent a few bronze pieces to buy fruit last night. He was still upset with his father and skipped dinner.

Spencer sighed. He wished his father would've trusted him more and let him outside the walls more often. The wind blew off his hood. He gasped and moved through the crowd. He couldn't let anyone reconize him.

Derek saw a slender, tall figure moving through the crowd. He saw the boy stop and righted his hood. But he got a good look at the boy. And smiled.

Aaron noticed too. He waved a hand in front of face. But Derek was in a daze.

"Derek. Earth to Derek." He said.

No response. Aaron sighed. Perhaps Derek found a new crush.

Spencer slowly moved his way through the still growing crowd. The city was amazing. He ran into a vendor knocking the fruit over.

"You'd better be able to pay for all those." The vendor growled.

Spencer thought about much he had minus the the three bronze pieces he spent last night. He didn't have enough to pay.

"I if you let go I can get some money." He stammered.

The grabbed his hand and raised a knife. Spencer eyes went wide and began to struggle.

"No please! I'm sorry!" He shouted as he contiued to struggle.

Derek and Aaron witnessed the whole thing and sprung into action.

"Stop!" Derek shouted.

"You know this boy?" The vendor asked.

"Sadly yes. This is my little brother. He's hopelessly confused. He didn't mean to knock over the fruit." He said smoothly as he stood in front of him protectively.

"He is?" The vendor questioned.

"Yep. I mean come on, he thinks our friend here is the King." He said.

Spencer got the message and played along. He bowed in front of Aaron.

"Oh my King. How my I serve you?" He said.

Aaron held back a laugh.

"My loyal subject." He said patting his head.

The vendor let them go and Derek and Aaron took Spencer to their place.

"Wow. You two live here?" Spencer asked.

Derek smiled. "Yep. It's not much but it's got a great view of the city."

Derek pulled back the curtain and Spencer looked in awe as the sun was setting behind the city and the lights of the building began to glow.

Aaron smiled. "I'm going to the roof."

Derek nodded. Spencer waved to him.

"I always wonder what'd be like to live in the castle." Derek said pointing to the castle.

Spencer rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah it's great. People telling what to do and how to dress."

"Better than here. You'd have servants and parties." Derek countered.

"But your not free to make your own choices." Spencer said.

"And sometimes you feel trapped." The both said.

They looked at each other and grinned.

"So where you from?" Derek asked.

"Why does it matter. I'm running away and not going back." He said.

"Why?" Derek asked.

"My father's forcing me to marry." He said coldly.

"T that's awful." He said.

Spencer snorted "At you have freedom to do what you want when you want. My father's strict."

"Perhaps he's strict to protect you." Derek said sitting next to him.

Spencer looked up at him and their lips almost touched. The two looked away and blushed. But turned back around and got close again, lips nearly touching.

"There he is!" A voice said startling them and they stood up.

"Their after me! Their after you?!" They said together.

"Tobias must've sent them." Spencer whispered.

"Do you trust me?" Derek said extending his hand.

"What?" Spencer asked.

"Do you trust me?" He asked again.

"Yes." Spencer said grabbing his hand and they escaped out the window.

They ran for it only to run into a trap. They grabbed Derek and subdued him.

"Let go of him!" Spencer said struggling against one of the gruads.

"Oh why should we kid?" One them laughed.

"I said let him go! By order of the Prince!" Spencer said revealing himself.

The guards gasped and bowed and made Derek bow.

"Your highness." They said.

"Your highness what are you doing outside the wall?" The lead guard asked.

"None of your buisness. Now do as I said and release him." Spencer growled.

"I'm sorry young master. But you'll to take it up with Tobias. Our orders come from him." The lead said walking away with Derek.

Spencer looked at Derek with sadness in his eyes along with an apology. Derek looked at him and winked. He grinned and told him silently it was going to be ok.

Aaron popped in and placed an arm on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Spencer sniffled.

"It's ok your highness. Let me handle it. I'll get him out. Now let's get you home." Aaron said leading Spencer home.

"I'm Aaron by the way." He said.

"Nice to meet you. Your already know me." Spencer said.

Aaron nodded. When they reached the castle Spencer hugged Aaron and went inside.

Emily ran outside and Spencer ran into her arms and cried. He told her everything. Once Spencer settled down they went to Tobias and demanded he release the boy. But Tobias had told them his sentence was being carried out. Beheading. Spencer gasped and ran to his room.

Spencer buried his face into his pillows. Artemis came in and nuzzled his distressed master. Spencer looked up and buried his face into the large wolf.

"Oh Artemis. I didn't even know his name." He cried.

The wolf jumped onto the bed and snuggled with Spencer til he fell to sleep.

Derek wasn't asleep. Though his eyes were closed. He was thinking about the Prince who he was crushing on.

Aaron appeared and and unlocked the bindings. Derek and Aaron shared a quick hug before an old man came out telling them about the enchantress who could your deepest most inner desires. The two agreed to go after her.

Once they got the enchantress's cave they walls collasped trapping Aaron and Derek inside. Deciding there nothing else they could do they fell asleep. They would meet this enchantress later.

Spencer slept restlessly and nightmares all night. The last few were so bad he gave himself a slight fever. Emily watched over her surrogate son and sighed. If she ever got her hands on Tobias she'd kill him.

Tobias laughed and laughed like a mad man.

**Oh my.**

**Until next time! Who dares disturb my slumber!?**


	3. The Enchantress

**A/N: Hey my loverlies! Sorry for the delay. School stuff, and doctors appointments. You know the fun stuff. Anywho. I got a new multi chapter coming and a new series called 'Our Youngest the Handful'. See profile for details. oh the plot bunnies. I keep getting kidnapped by them. Whoop! Rambling again. Sorry! *sweatdrop* When we last saw our heroes Spencer came down with a fever and Derek and Aaron are trapped in the enchantresses cave. Will they befriend her or will she do away with them.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you by the coffee pot.**

**The Enchantress Penelope.**

Enchantresses Cave.

The boys woke when they thought it morning. They stood up and stretched their tired and achy limbs.

"Last time I sleep on a cave floor." Derek joked.

"I know. Well. Shall we explore?" Aaron asked.

"We shall." Derek said.

They headed further in the cave. They stopped briefly when the scent of vanilla hit their noses. They followed the scent to what looked a small looking store.

There were bottles and such everywhere. Bowls filled with some type of plant. They heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Who goes there?" A voice called. "Speak mortals."

"I'm Derek and this is Aaron." Derek said.

"Hello there!

"I'm the oh so powerful enchantress Penelope! How can I serve you my doves." She said.

"Well were stuck here. The roof caved in." Aaron said.

"The roof huh? I was wondering when the roof would do that. This place is old. I should be looking for new one but I'm way too picky." She said.

Aaron and Derek gave each other an amused glance and watched as she threw her all possesions into the bag. She then waved them over and they vanished from the cave.

They opened their eyes and saw they were at a different place. A secluded cabin.

"So. Derek. I see you have a crush on our fair prince." She said with a wink.

"Y yeah. But I doubt he'd like me." Derek said sadly.

"Oh don't doubt honey. I'm pretty sure he likes you too. He wants to marry his true love. Not some stuck up princess. I think you two would be perfect." She said.

Derek smiled. He decided to take the enchantresses advice.

"Alright. Since we're all friends. I'll help you. But there are some rules. The magic's unlimited but I just three rules." She said.

Aaron and Derek nodded and motioned for her to continue.

"Alright. Rule one. I WILL NOT help you fall in love. l let mother nature take her course. Rule two. I WILL NOT kill anybody. Maim maybe. But not murder. You want to kill someone, do it yourself or ask a black magic user. Last rule. I WILL NOT bring back the dead. It's not a pretty job and again you want dead go to a black magic user. Clear on the rules?" She asked.

The two boys nodded.

"So will you take me to see the prince?" Derek asked.

"Sure! Off we go!" She said.

With a flick of her wrist she and the boys were at the palace. By this time it was dark.

"Well?" She asked.

"Well what?" Derek asked.

"Go to him and tell him how you feel." She encouraged.

Derek gulped and then nodded. The enchantress helped him up to the balcony.

Derek saw a figure laying on the bed and thought the prince was sleeping but he was awake. Derek closer slowly so not to scare him or the sleeping wolf.

"Who's there?" The prince called weakly.

"It's me. The boy from the market place." Derek said.

"Y you're alive?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm alive. See?" Derek said stepping into the light.

"It is you. I'm happy you're alive." He said.

"Yeah. Are you okay?" Derek asked.

"I have a small fever. But I'm alright." The prince smiled.

"I'm sorry. I'm Derek by the way." He said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm Spencer." He said.

"Spencer. What a nice name Pretty Boy." Derek said.

He chuckled when Spencer blushed.

"So Pretty Boy. I have something to tell you." Derek said.

"I have something to tell you too." Spencer said.

"I like you a lot." They said at the same time.

The glanced at each other and then smiled. Spencer scooted over and patted the bed.

"Stay with me?" He asked.

"Sure Pretty Boy." Derek said climbing into bed.

Derek wrapped his arms around protectively. He smiled brightly when Spencer snuggled into him. The two slept peacefully.

Emily stood in the doorway. She heard everything and was happy her surrogate son had finally found his love. She decided to go to bed. Her son was in good hands.

Penelope and Aaron watched the whole thing in her crystal ball. The two were happy.

"Well we shall to get to bed as well." She said placing her ball back into her bag.

She grabbed two hammocks and set them up.

"Goodnight." They said together.

They laughed and settled for the night.

Tobias's chamber.

"So they befriended the enchantress. Excellent." Tobias laughed.

"Now what oh master of the dark?" Rapheal teased.

"SILENCE!" Tobias shouted.

Rapheal and Charles flinched.

"We need the enchantress. Once I have her powers, Neo-Quantico will be mine!" Tobais laughed like a mad man.

**Geez this guy's nuts!**

**Until next time! Teenage mutant ninja turtles teenage mutant ninja turtles teenage mutant ninja turtles Heroes in a half shell TURTLE POWER!**


	4. Found love and kidnappings

**A/N: Goooooooood morning my lovelies! So soooooorry about the delay! I've been busy gutting my roomm and packing. I move in to campus next Friday. So updates are going to slower but I'm getting a laptop of my own soon so updates could be almost daily. Depending on my classes. So wheeeeen we last saw our hero he and Derek are finally together! Whoo! Let's see what goes on!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you by apples!**

**Found love and kidnappings.**

The next morning Spencer woke up happy. At first when he thought it was a dream but when he felt the arm around him he smiled and snuggled into him.

Derek smiled when Spencer snuggled into him. He tightened his hold and kissed his forehead.

"Morning my sweet prince." He whispered.

"Morning." Spencer yawned.

"You're so cute." Derek laughed.

"Cute?" Spencer questioned.

"Yeah. Look at you. Your hair's sticking out everywhere. You look like an innocent child. And you got the amazing smile and beautiful eyes." He said.

Spencer blushed. Someone thought he was cute! Other than his surrogate mother.

"You're cute when you blush." Derek laughed again.

"Did we miss something?" A voice asked.

The two looked over. Emily had brought in Aaron and Penelope.

"Aaron!" Spencer exclaimed.

Spencer ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you for keeping your promise." He said.

"Your welcome." Aaron smiled.

Spencer broke the hug and looked at Penelope with some reconition.

"You must be Penelope. My step mother JJ talked about you." He said.

"Yes sir my prince! I'm Penelope! An enchantress! Just like her. So sorry that she died love." She said with sadness.

"It's ok. She did what she had to." He said.

Penelope hugged him. Spencer hugged back.

"So my Spencer has found his love at last. Good for you sweetie." Emily said.

"Thank you Emily." He said giving her a hug.

"Aww such a nice scene." A voice said.

They turned. Tobias. He stepped forward and allowed the King walk in.

"Spencer. Is it true? You love this boy?" He asked.

"Yes father. I love him. And he loves me." Spencer said with a glare.

Rossi sighed and then smiled.

"Let it be known that from this day forward. The prince may marry who ever he deems worthy." He said.

Spencer turned and kissed Derek. Derek returned the kiss. God Spencer could kiss! And he tasted good. They broke the kiss when the need for oxygen come around.

"NO! SPENCER YOU ARE MINE! AS WELL AS NEO QUANTICO!" Tobias shouted.

He grabbed Spencer and used some of his own magaic and captured Penelope. They disappeared.

"NO!" Derek shouted.

"They have to still be in the castle!" Rossi exclaimed running out of the room.

His son needed him. Derek, Aaron, and Emily followed. He just got his Pretty Boy. Derek be damned if he lost him already.

Spencer was struggling against his bindings. He looked at Penelope. She looked sick. Tobias drained her of her magic and he became a powerful sorcerer.

"Don't struggle love. You'll hurt yourself." He said in his face nearly kissing him.

"Mmmph mrrrrh mmmmphh." Spencer tried to say something.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you. You have something over your mouth." He laughed.

Spencer glared and continued to struggled. Penelope looked at Spencer and realized she still had her psychic abilites.

'Spencer can you hear me?' She asked.

Spencer jumped. He looked and realized it was Penelope talking to him telepathicly. He remembered JJ use to do that when she traveled far away.

'Penelope I can hear you.' He said.

'Good. I need you to focus. We need to let Aaron and Derek know where we are.' She said.

'Ok. What do you need me to do?' He asked.

'Just concentrate your energy. I could use to reach them.' She said.

Spencer nodded. He closed his eyes and focused.

Penelope gasped. Spencer's energy was so pure it was she thought it would be enough to stop Tobias. She had an idea.

'Spencer I need more! I have a plan!' She exclaimed.

Spencer concentrated deeper and felt his energy being drained. He felt light headed. After what seemed like forever he collasped. He was tired. Exhausted.

"SPENCER!" Someone shouted.

That was the last thing he heard before he blacked out.

**Ohs nos! Save him Derek!**

**Until next time! These are bunnies. No those are fuzzy aligators.**


	5. Death to the tyrant

**A/N: Hey my doves! My god, school really keeps you on your toes. At least my school does. Anyway I sincerely apologize for the super late update! But I greatly appreciate your patience! And for sticking with me on this and any of my other stories! You guys rock and make my day! Happyface! Anyways let's get going! When we last saw our hero he was kidnapped by Tobias! But fear not Penelope has an idea! Let's see what is and if she can get Spencer and Derek back together forever!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you by the Magic Carpet Inc.**

**Death to the tyrant**

"SPENCER!" Derek shouted as he watched his lover collapse.

He ran towards him but was stopped by Tobias.

"He belongs to me!" He hissed.

"He belongs to no one!" Derek shouted.

"That's where your wrong!" Tobias cried lifting his staff.

Chains and shackles appeared from the ground, chaining Derek to the floor.

Aaron however made it over to Spencer and set him free and un gagged him.

"Wake up Spencer. Come on. Spencer." Aaron whispered so not to alert Tobias.

But Spencer wouldn't wake. He felt so cold too. Aaron felt for a pulse and couldn't find one! He began to panic. He frantically called for him and shook him in hopes the motion would wake him up but nothing.

Derek and Tobias stopped shouting at each other and looked towards Aaron who was frantic. Derek looked closely and knew that Spencer wasn't responding.

"SPENCER!" Derek shouted.

Tobias moved to Spencer and Aaron and shoved Aaron away. He tried to touch Spencer but he was repelled.

"What?! Why can't I touch him!?" He cried.

"Because he's protected by me." A voice behind him said.

"Pen!" Aaron and Derek called.

"You will not touch Spencer! Nor his friends or lover!" She shouted. "TOBIAS! YOU DAYS ARE DONE!"

"NO!" Tobias shouted.

He tried everything to block her magic but it was too strong. He realized she was using Spencer's life energy! That's why he wasn't responding!

"You killed the prince!" He accused.

"I did no such thing. He allowed me to take his energy. So I can defeat you!" She said.

She raised her staff and uttered a incantation in Latin. A magic circle appeared on the floor and the room went black. The grim reaper appeared and touched Tobias.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! I WILL RETURN!" He shouted as he faded away.

Aaron and Derek looked like they saw a gory horror movie. The couldn't believe it. The reaper himself.

"Thank you old friend." Penelope thanked the being.

The reaper bowed and disappeared.

The light in the returned and Pen undid the chains and shackles on Derek.

Derek ran to his lover and gathered him in his arms and began rocking.

"Spencer? Please wake up. Wake up Spence! Please! We're finally together! Come on!" He cried.

Derek shuddered and buried his face in Spencer's hair and sobbed.

Penelope stepped forward and took Spencer's hand and muttered another incantation in Latin. Spencer's body glowed for minute. Derek looked at Penelope with hope in his eyes.

He looked back to his lover and sighed. His lover suddenly gasped and started breathing.

Derek let out a shaky half laugh, half chuckle and held Spencer.

"D Derek?" He whispered.

"Hey Baby Boy." Derek said.

"I love you." Spencer whispered before falling back into oblivion.

"I love you too." Derek said.

He lifted Spencer into his arms and carried him into his room and tucked him in. He climbed in and snuggled to him. Spencer mumbled something and buried his face in Derek's chest.

Derek rubbed his back and whispered soothingly to him until he himself fell to sleep.

**So sweet and epic! AH! Final chapter and maybe an epilogue coming your way! **

**Until next time! BACON!**


	6. Happy endings

**A/N: Gooooood afternoon my lover doves! Here it is the final chapter! It's over! Wah! I had a ton of fun writing this for you guys and you all have been so wonderful! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I've enjoyed you and your company! Thank you! So without further ado! When we last saw our heroes and heroines they stopped Tobias! Now Spencer and Derek can be together! Let's go see what's up!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you by the ghost in my room.**

**Happy endings**

Spencer woke feeling better but still really tired. He thought it was a crazy dream. But the warm body and soothing, velvety words that were soothing him told him other wise.

With a sigh he snuggled in closer and buried his face deeper into the warm chest. He felt the body chuckle.

"Hey baby." Derek said.

"Hi." Spencer said sleepily.

"How you feeling?" Derek asked.

"Still pretty tired." Spencer yawned.

"I can tell." Derek said.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked.

"Hmm?" Derek hummed.

"You heard me. What's up?" Spencer asked.

"I almost lost you. We finally had each other and you almost slip through my fingers." Derek sighed.

"I'm here. And I let Penelope use my energy." Spencer said.

"I know. But I-" Derek was cut off.

"Der. I love you. So much. I'm not leaving. Not in this lifetime." Spencer said fiercely.

Spencer then leaned in and planted his lips on his. Derek responded fully kissing back rough but passionately. Spencer mewled and continued to kiss softly and lovingly. The broke the kiss when the need for oxygen came around.

"Good. I'm not planning on letting you go anytime soon." Derek said. "Now let's go back to sleep, then the next few days I'm going to spoil you rotten to the core."

Spencer hummed contently and settled back down.

"Sounds like a plan." Spencer sighed.

The two peacefully fell back into oblivion.

A few weeks later

Spencer and Derek were standing before the high priest in the Great Hall of the castle. The two were wearing ceremonial robes made of satin. Derek was wearing a blue and sky blue one, while Spencer was wearing lavender and black.

The two had exchanged their vows and placed the rings on their fingers. They into each others eyes. Derek's happy and joyful, Spencer's happy and tearful.

"By the power vested in me. I now pronounce you husband and husband. You my kiss thy prince." The high priest smiled.

Everyone stood and cheered as the two kissed, even Diana and JJ in heaven were cheering as their boy was finally married to his one true love.

They broke the kiss and Derek swooped Spencer off his feet and carried him away.

That night the two sat out on the balconey and stargazed. Spencer was snuggled into Derek. Derek had his arm wrapped him protectively. Spencer looked up at his new husband and smiled. Derek looked and smiled kissing Spencer.

Everything turned out perfectly.

**The end!**

**Until the next time!**


End file.
